custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Halloween Party (video) (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
Barney's Halloween Party is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Educational Theme: '''Halloween '''Stories/Poems: Five Little Owls Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (debut) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) (debut) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #I Just Can't Wait #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Gonna Have A Party #Pop! Goes the Weasel! #The Fall Song #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #Bumpin' Up and Down #S-I-M-L-E # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Writers * Mark S. Bernthal * Stephen White Directors * Jim Rowley * Steven Feldman Musical Director * Bob Singleton End Credit Music # It's Halloween Night Tonight (composed by Bob Singleton) # The Itsy Bitsy Spider (composed by Bob Singleton) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) (composed by Bob Singleton) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Seasons 2-3 Barney costume is similar to the Season 4 one from "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 3 Barney voice is similar to his Season 4 voice from "Barney's Halloween Party". *The 1996 Season 3 Baby Bop costume is similar to the Season 4-6 costume from "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 2-3 Baby Bop voice is similar to her Season 4-6 voice from "Barney's Halloween Party", except it was pitched down to -1. *The 1996 Season 3 BJ costume is similar to the Season 4-6 costume from "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 3 BJ voice is similar to his Season 4-5 voice from "Barney's Halloween Party", except it was pitched down to -3. *The rendition of "I Love You" uses Release Dates North American * October 6, 1998 (Lyrick Studios print / Barney Home Video print) Re-Release Dates North American * September 21, 1999 (Lyrick Studios print / Barney Home Video) * September 5, 2000 (Lyrick Studios print / Barney Home Video print) * September 4, 2001 (Lyrick Studios print / Barney Home Video print) * September 10, 2002 (Lyrick Studios print / Barney Home Video print) * August 19, 2003 (Lyrick Studios print / Barney Home Video print) * August 31, 2004 (Lyrick Studios print / Barney Home Video print) * September 18, 2007 (Lyrick Studios print / 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 9, 2008 (Lyrick Studios print / Lionsgate Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 1, 2009 (Lyrick Studios print / Lionsgate Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * October 4, 2011 (Lyrick Studios print / Lionsgate Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 3, 2013 (Lyrick Studios print / Lionsgate Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 20, 2016 (Lyrick Studios print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * August 18, 2026 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 21, 2027 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 5, 2028 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 11, 2029 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 10, 2030 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * August 19, 2031 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * August 31, 2032 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 18, 2035 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) * September 9, 2036 (Lyrick Studios print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) Cover Arts Original North American Release (1998) / North American Re-Release (1999-2007) Front Cover * Night Time Outside * The Seasons 2-3 Barney costume (similar to the Season 4 one from "Barney's Halloween Party") wearing a dark yellow cowboy hat, a dark blue cowboy jacket, an orange cowboy bandana, and orange cowboy cufflinks * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) wearing a ragdoll costume when she's holding a stuffed toy ragdoll and an orange pumpkin trick or treat bucket * Keesha (Mera Baker) wearing a ballerina costume when she's holding an orange pumpkin trick or treat bag * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) wearing a king costume while he's holding a royal shield Spine Cover Back Cover North American Re-Release (2008-2016) Front Cover * The title saying "Barney's Halloween Party" * Night Time Outside in the Playground * Halloween Decorations * The Seasons 2-3 Barney costume from "Barney's Imagination Island" wearing a black pirate's tricorn hat, a white pirate's scarf, and purple violet pirate cufflinks * The 1996-present BJ costume (similar to the Season 10 one) wearing a red super hero mask and a red super hero cape * The 1996-present Baby Bop costume (similar to the Seasons 7-8 one) wearing a pink princess hat with 5 colorful jewels and a pink princess dress Spine Cover * The top: The Lyrick Studios logo * The bottom: Barney wearing a black pirate's tricorn hat, the Lionsgate Home Entertainment logo (2008-2013 re-release), and the Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo (2016 re-release) Back Cover * Outside with the sun setting * The Pumpkin Patch * The Seasons 2-3 Barney costume from "Once Upon a Time" * The 1996-present Baby Bop costume (similar to the Season 9 one) wearing a pink tutu while she's holding an orange trick or treat bag with a picture of a black Halloween bat * The Lyrick Studios logo * The Lionsgate Home Entertainment logo (2008-2013 re-release) * The Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo (2016 re-release) North American Re-Release (???-present) Front Cover * The title saying "Barney's Halloween Party" * Night Time Outside in the Playground * Halloween Decorations * The Seasons 2-3 Barney costume (similar to the Season 13 one) wearing a dark yellow cowboy hat, a dark blue cowboy jacket, an orange cowboy bandana, and orange cowboy cufflinks * The 1996-present BJ costume (similar to the Season 12 one) wearing a green super hero mask, a green super hero mask, and gray wings attached to his regular shoes while he's holding a treat or treat bag filled with gluten free Halloween candy * The 1996-present Baby Bop (similar to the Season 13 one) wearing a yellow princess crown and a pink princess tutu while she's holding a princess magic wand * The words saying "Join Barney and his friends on a magical musical Halloween adventure!". Spine Cover * The top: The Lyrick Studios logo * The bottom: Barney wearing a dark yellow cowboy hat and the Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo Back Cover * Night Time Outside in Barney's Backyard * Halloween Decorations * The Seasons 2-3 Barney costume (similar to the Season 13 one) wearing a dark yellow cowboy hat, a dark blue cowboy jacket, an orange cowboy bandana, and orange cowboy cufflinks while he's holding a treat or treat bag filled with gluten free Halloween candy * The Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) * The Lyrick Studios logo * The 9 Story Media Group logo (2015-present) * The Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo Opening and Closing to "Barney: Barney's Halloween Party" North American VHS Original Release (1998) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Barney variant) (1996-1999) #Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Halloween Party title card Closing #End Credits #Barney: Barney's "I Can Do" Show trailer #Barney: Barney's Big Surprise! - Live on Stage (video recording) trailer #Wishbone: Dog Days of the West trailer #Wishbone Merchandise trailer #Groundling Marsh trailer #Joe Scruggs Merchandise trailer #Shelley Duvall's Tall Tales & Legends trailer #Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock-N-Roll Rhyme trailer #Veggie Tales trailer #Francesco's Friendly World trailer #Barney: Barney in Outer Space trailer #Barney: It's Time for Counting! trailer #Barney: Barney's Good Day, Good Night trailer #Kids for Character trailer #Kids for Character: Choices Count! trailer #Barney: Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney: Barney's Great Adventure trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) Re-Release (1999) Opening Closing Re-Release (2000) Opening Closing Re-Release (2001) Opening Closing Re-Release (2002) Opening Closing Re-Release (2003) Opening Closing Re-Release (2004) Opening Closing * End Credits * Barney: Barney's Colorful World! - Live on Stage (video recording) teaser trailer Re-Release (2008) Opening Closing Re-Release (2011) Opening Closing Re-Release (2016) Opening Closing Re-Release (2026) Opening Closing